It's Gravitation
by Usagi108
Summary: Yuki is mine!...you know, the usual stuffs and...eh...stuffs.... YukiShuichi...that's it! I basically don't care about anyone else...
1. Chapter 1

It's Gravitation

Disclaimer: Do I look like some famous manga artist? Exactly! So there! Though I would be more than gladly to have ownership over Yuki, that way, maybe I can stop his smoking habit…and his sadistic manner—not much though...

I know I already have a bunch—by that, I mean two—of unfinished story right now but I couldn't help it! This story keeps playing over and over in my freaking mind that I just got to get it out! Do enjoy!

WARNING!! VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY...you guys fill in the rest, i'm tired!...OUT OF CHARACTERS!!! DON'T BOTHER FLAMING ME ABOUT IT! I KNOW!...i wanna make it so...so bleh (sticking out tounge).

Chapter One

'What the heck?' he though, scanning his eyes briefly through the seemingly empty flat. Had it been usual, he would have probably attacked by a rabies animal/human. Eiri Yuki took off his shoes in a hurry, glaring about every corner of the apartment and readied himself for any sudden bouncing red-headed rock star.

Fortunately—_or unfortunately_, his conscience spoke—nothing came. No ears-piercing greeting, no life-taking hugs ("I don't need no hug!" he though), no "Welcome Home" banners ("My birthday isn't until another week."), and, most of all, no note!

Nothing! Nada!

And what got him the most is the mere fact that his home was actually peaceful for once. Ever since his stupid, annoyingly, moronic (, and adorable) lover entered his life (and home), he had never regain his serenity state-like. Yuki never realized how much he missed it…

Walking about his flat, he glanced around occasionally, bracing himself for a sudden attack, either from his idiotic lover…or one of his so-called friends. He couldn't decide what was worst. After checking every room, behind door way, and bathroom, he settled down on the couch in the living room, breathing softly and happily while holding a can of beer on his hand.

'Finally! Peace,' he thought. Taking a sip, Yuki rested his worn body, after a day long discussing about his new book with his editor, he was actually looking forward to coming home…however, the thought of his overly hyper boyfriend totally disrupted his hope for a fitting rest and tranquillity.

God must be smiling at him today. Shuichi probably somewhere else (perhaps outside the city hopefully) doing some recording for his band—that stupid American probably slave-driving him toward an early death at the moment.

Yuki was kind of concerned, however, when he realized he has no knowledge about this "recording" at all. Even if he'd acted like a heartless person, he still made it an effort to know what is going on in Shuichi's life. It ruffled him much to be a clueless one…

Standing up suddenly, Yuki was about to reach for the phone when the door opened. He turned his head.

"Hey," the redhead greeted unenthusiastically, causing him to raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Where had you been?" Yuki asked without any real emotion, hiding them away behind layers of invisible walls. His lover simply shrugged, unconcerned almost. Without a word, he moved toward his—theirs—bedroom, not glancing at him once.

That ticked him off.

But, ignoring the other man, Yuki walked toward his study instead, thinking that Shuichi comes around, sooner or later—as he always did.

Lounging about on his comfy chair, Yuki melted into the chair, occasionally sighed as he watched his laptop's green signing on window. He went immediately to work as soon as it was on while listening to the ruckus in the next room. Consistently smirking, he wondered what his incompetent boyfriend is up to.

Soon enough, he heard the door on the other room opened. Listened intensely to the noise made by the rock star lover, waiting almost patiently for his usual appointment with the redhead.

After a while (more like a minute), he became too impatient to sit and wait—a bad habit he'd taken from Shuichi. Standing up from his chair, Yuki walked toward the door, opening it and half expecting his love to toppled over, or perhaps, a puppy eyes looking man.

None of that greet him. Instead, he could see the freaking door to his apartment being closed by a slam. Thoughts escaped him, disrupting his ability to think properly as Yuki sprinted suddenly for the door. Yanking it open, he peered outside, searching for the familiar backside he'd grown accustomed to.

"Shuichi!"

_Ding!_ The elevator's doors closed, slowly shading away his lover's face. Yuki stared, horror-like, yet reluctant to show it.

'What the heck?'

-To Be Continues-

Short? Haha…I know I'm evil…no need for compliments! Reviews are always welcome; criticisms are appreciate; flames will be use to cook my dinner…….

Yah baby!

Lou: go away! You're annoying the readers!

Me: In case you are wondering, Lou is supposes to be my beta—supposes…..glaring at Lou

Lou: I have a life you know!

Me: You just don't love me….

Lou: Of course I do!

Me: Yeah right! mopping in corner

Lou: there, there…


	2. Chapter 2

It's Gravitation

Disclaimer: did you hit your head on the way in? Of course I don't own Gravitation…AAAGGggg….don't hit me!!

Ok, last chapter was weird…don't worry, there are more weirdness to come! I mean…you're reading _my_ story…what do you expect? Anywho…enjoy!

Chapter Two

"What do you mean he's acting weird?" Yuki growled unease by the teasing tone on the phone. If only he was there, the other man wouldn't even be able to as much as to grin.

"What do you think?" Yuki asked, sneering at the same time. Hiroshi Nakano—his lover's friend and guitarist—grunted.

"I don't know…why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Nakano…I swear I will literally rip you and Ayaka apart if you don't tell me," Yuki threatened, surprise himself at his aggressive tone—worry almost. Hiroshi chuckled nervously.

"Yeah right! What can you do?" he asked.

"We are still engage!"

"There's no way you're going to marry her just to smite me; not to mention, she doesn't love you!" Yuki couldn't stop himself from chuckling sarcastically.

"Oh really? You don't know the limitation I do to get something I want, Hiroshi-kun…" Yuki shuddered at his tone, barely enable himself from gagging at the suffix for the other man.

Silence passed, neither spoke for a while. Severally, Yuki has to stop himself from fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Scoffing, he reasoned: 'What is going on with me? The brat was just being his stupid self!'

It didn't do any good.

"Fine! Shuichi did act kind of funny today!" Nakano confessed finally. Yuki perched up immediately.

"Funny how?" he bit his own lip. He is a romance novelist! He shouldn't be making stupid grammar mistakes (A/N: sorry Yuki! That was me!!—cried—).

"Well…he's…a bit—maybe a lot—more hyper…and he keep repeating something about going home…" Yuki's eyes widen an enormous length, not expecting the statement.

"Home?"

"…yeah," the reply came almost hesitated. Yuki quickly thanked him and hung up the phone, quickly hurried to his closet. Pulling on a proper shirt over his naked chest (A/N: stared and drooled…), pocketing his keys and walked out the apartment.

By the time he reached his car, Yuki was panting hard. Sitting still, he willed his heart to slow down; amazed by his amount of concern for Shuichi. Usually, it is him who acted funny and disappeared every now and then, and Shuichi would find him and dragged him home—not the other way around; never the other way around.

He realized how selfish he was—is…

-To Be Continues-

I could just probably make a one shot out of this…but it's more fun this way! TeeHee…..if you review, I will post the next chapter next week! If not….well…maybe I'd remember about it….maybe!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

It's Gravitation

Disclaimer: do you know how frustrating this is? Trying to think of a catchy disclaimer line for every chapter? Well no more I say!...ouch! Don't be so abusive! I don't own nothing! Better?

I have five bullets for the plot….for each bullet, I will make a chapter! Did I mention, very short chapter? Yep! I'm being super evil nowadays….but you can't blame me! Blame the crazy plot bunnies!

Chapter Three

"Shuichi? He's not home," his lover's mother said, slamming the door to his face.

'I guess she hasn't get over the fact that Shuichi moved in with me since four years ago (A/N: Shuichi met Yuki in eleventh grade, right?),' he mused silently, hiding away his disappointment that's Shuichi is not there. According to Nakano, he should be here.

Rejected, Yuki turned around, heading for his car. For the first time in years, loneliness hit him. Despite his many efforts to reassured of the situation, Yuki couldn't help but feeling the fearful forlornness creeping up his spine. He missed his Shuichi (A/N: -Gasp- he admitted it! I'm jealous!).

A day without a certain red-head was certainly driven him toward insanity. He'd missed the smaller man's body's heat last night as he lay awake on his, strangely, humungous bed.

Wasn't it a few days ago that he'd complained how small the bed was?

"Stupid brat!" Yuki kicked a rock on the ground, ignoring the _Kling_ as it hits his car.

"Shindo-san!" Yuki turned toward the childish voice, almost tipping over a twig on the ground that'd appeared out of nowhere. Stumbling over his own feet, Yuki looked up. His heart gave a happy clench when a familiar redhead came into his view of vision.

'Shut up heart!' he grumbled. Glaring at the back of Shuichi, Yuki straighten himself; thanking every gods in heaven that the rock star didn't witness him making a fool.

"Hey kiddo," Shuichi greeted the child with much warmness. Without having to see him, Yuki could see the broad grin on his face. However, against his heart's wish, he didn't move toward the man. He contented himself, just watching his lover interacting with the small child—her mother standing behind him.

It was his one time to be unselfish…as he never was to his young lover—no matter how much he wanted to yank the man from his place of standing, to drag him home and locked him up, so that the man can never escape his grasp…

Yuki wanted to smile at the very thought. Selfish he is, but at least, he wouldn't have to share Shuichi with anyone…but it isn't something that's possible…

Yuki watched as Shuichi lowered to the ground, hugging the child while the mother smiled contently. With a surprising man's strength Yuki doesn't know he has, Shuichi halted the girl up and swung her around, while she squealed with joy.

'He…wanted a child?...a normal family…' Yuki wondered at the possibility…sudden thoughts flooded his mind.

'No!' Yuki shook his head, moving his body instantly as he killed that thought. Making large strides, he was next to Shuichi in less then ten steps.

"Um…Shindo-san…I..um…think we has to go!" the mother piped, feeling the murderous aura emitting from Yuki as he glared at her and the child. Shuichi paused, looking at her before turning to Yuki.

"Oh," he muttered before setting the child down. "Bye Lou (A/N: guess who!)!"

"Bye bye!" the girl waved before running after her mother. Shuichi straighten himself, looking up at Yuki expectedly. None of them spoke.

Tired of the game, Shuichi moved away, aiming for his home without a word. Frustrated by the silence treatment, Yuki grabbed his arm.

"Shuichi…" he said, merely a whisper. The other man paused. Without any motion, he answered: "yeah?"

Yuki was baffled yet again, without a proper word for everything that ran through his mind like a subway…

"What are you doing here?" he asked at last.

"It's my business, Yuki," Shuichi answered without turning around, still looking straight toward his mother's house.

"It's your business?" Yuki growled, all his anger builds up suddenly and hotly. "It's mine now, so deal with it! What the heck is going on? You're not supposed to leave me without a single word!"

"Not suppose? It's my life Yuki! You have no control over it!" Shuichi snapped, pulling his arm from Yuki's clutch. Readied to walk away, he paused again when Yuki exclaimed abruptly.

"I…I'm sorry…" His words were as if a whisper, but he hoped Shuichi had somehow heard it…he doesn't have the courage to repeat it.

"Sorry? Do you even know what it's for?" Shuichi sneered hasty. Yuki was taken aback at his tone…wondering if something had happen. Cruelty and sarcastic was his expertise, not Shuichi's. They're a foreign language to the younger man!

But he answered, nonetheless, "That I couldn't provide you with everything you want…"

For the first time in his life, he was ashamed of his selfishness…and wanted to redeem it.

"Do you _even_ know what I want Yuki?" Shuichi turned to look at him. One glance was all he was bestowed before the red-head turned away and walked back to his home.

"A family…maybe?" His words stopped Shuichi once again.

"Maybe…maybe not."

Yuki stared, then, without a word, walked back to his car.

'Damn it!' he thought, slamming his hand on the car's roof. For the first time, he was rendered clueless; torn of his decisions.

-To Be Continues-

There is nothing funny about this chapter! I have no sense of humour! Not to mention, I have no clue about relationship and being altruistic...so…forgive me and give me ideas! Please don't complains about the silly writing though 'cause you're reading my story…it ought to be weird...AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! MUHAHAHA…..

Lou: Shut up!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

It's Gravitation

Disclaimer: I moved to Alaska so I can avoid these…apparently, it isn't working is it? Fine, I don't own Gravitation….and you don't either! Haha….reality hurts doesn't it?—NO…DON'T TAKE SHUICHI AWAY FROM ME……

I am having a lot of fun right now….it's like…I'm torturing you guys….writing supper short chapter—did I mention…useless? I feel weird you know. At first I wanted this to be an emotional sort of story but…my evil plot bunnies—a.k.a. my manager—wouldn't permit it…so…it came out screw-ish….

Chapter Four

Selfish…selfless…

For the past hours, those two no longer has any distinctive meaning to him…but every time he thought of them, Shuichi plagued his mind.

He taken granted of the redhead one too many times…and now, it had come back to haunt him.

Four days since his last encounter with the rock star…four prolonging long sunrises; four forsaken nights…and yet, the red-head was no where to be seen.

He missed him. His annoyingly, moronic lover.

Best of all, he missed the cheery attitude belonged only to his idiotic rock-star.

He only wanted the other near; to feel his warms and loves; his smiles and voice…

Spreading himself untidily on his once-thought-small bed, Yuki stared at the ceiling. He's a mess. His chin unshaved, his hair tousled, his clothes ruffled. But technically, he doesn't care.

And the worst part, his birthday is just a day away…more like, twenty-three hours and fifty-four minutes…

For the last four years, he'd spent every single one of them with Shuichi, whether just the two of them or his friends.

But for the most part, Shuichi was always there…always by his side…

_Click!_

Yuki pushed himself upward by the sound of the door.

'SHUICHI!' he thought, feeling like a lost puppy. The only other person beside himself who has a key to the flat was Shuichi. Jumping off his bed, Yuki hurried out the room, trying to organize his mess on his head. Without any luck, he gave up eventually.

"Hello Yuki," Shuichi greeted him without emotion. Yuki narrowed his eyes. Even after four days of endless tortures, he still manage to distinguish Shuichi's peculiar behaviour—especially his aloof attitude.

"Hey," he tried keeping his voice neutral. He hated how desperate he sounded like.

"I just came to return the key," Shuichi said, then turned around and walked out. Yuki stared at his back. Once again, he was knocked out of his stupor when the sound of the door rang through his empty house once again.

"SHUICHI!" Yuki dashed for the door. Opening and slamming it closed, he breathed in a long gulp of air for his frustrated lung, just in time to see the elevator's door about closing completely. Making a sprint for it, his foot barely made it before the door-_Ding!_-opened.

"What do you want now?" Yuki stared at Shuichi, who casually leaned against the wall, looking at him with boredom.

"You," Yuki answered without a faltering.

Shuichi didn't answer and Yuki didn't care. Selfless be damned! He wanted the red-head, and by god, nothing can pry Shuichi from him.

And without a word, he crushed his lips on the others, careful of his unshaved chin. Yuki frowned when he felt something weird about Shuichi.

His red-head would never be so submissive…even if he knows he'd lose to Yuki anyway…

He pulled himself away from the chaste kiss.

"If you want a child, fine, we'd adopt one! If you want anything, I'll give it to you! Do not leave me!" Yuki growled; his ears deafen by the beating sound of his heart.

"Finish?"

"Not until I have your heart!" Yuki ignored the lameness of that statement, which numerously had assisted him during his career, apparently, it's quite popular with the ladies.

He leaned in for another forced kiss, oblivious to the elevator as it opened.

"YUKI IS MINE!!"

-To Be Continues-

Hm…hahaha………sorry, I tried to keep myself from laughing…but….

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

It's Gravitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation—though I own a copy of them….I WISH! I'm POOR!

This is the last chapter….to speak the truth, I have so much fun doing this (very, very, very) short, short story…

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAD BOTHER TO REVIEW OUT OF THE 650 HITS I GOT...THANNNKKKKSSSS...I'm just kidding about the hit thing though...Reviews are fun to get but I'm sure i'd live without them...

Some random monkey: YEAH RIGHT!! LIAR!!! YOU'RE FREAKING SLOBBERING ALL OVER MY CLOSET!!!!!

Chapter Five

"Run this by me again?" Yuki muttered murderously, glaring at everybody sitting around in his home…obvious to his state of disordered. Nakano, Tohma, Fujisaki, K, his brother, Sakuma, Shuichi, and …. His twin brother…

Shuichi's twin—Shinichi—smirked, staring back at him while Shuichi clutched onto him even tighter.

"Well, I'm Shuichi's twin brother…" he began slowly, explaining this to everybody in the flat, scattered about the place—Yuki grimaced at the thought.

"He's younger than me!" his lover piped up helpfully. Yuki glared at him, still unwilling to forgive him.

"By four freaking minutes!" the his lover's imitation muttered irritated, though the affections are there.

Yuki converted his glare toward him instead…

"I been studying overseas for the last decades," he continued his explanation, slyly looking at Yuki, challenging, un-easing the novelist.

"Since it had been so long, I thought I came back to visit…just in time for your birthday Yuki-san," he finished.

"And I thought that I'd be really good if I throw you a surprise birthday party!" Shuichi yelled suddenly, knocking everyone off their seat by his outburst.

"And avoiding me?"

"Shinichi said it will be more exciting if I separate from you for the time…that will make you want me more…" his lover said submissively…on the bridge of tears, even!

Yuki's heart soften, though his glare didn't falter.

"The key?"

"Leaving the key here will lure you to our home….where most of everything is…" Shinichi said instead, "we still need to go there, you know, since everything is already set up…it'd be a waste!"

"Yeah! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUKI-KUN!" Yuki winced at the shriek, though he'd be more than happy to admit to himself that he'd miss it much!

"Let's go to Shuichi's apartment and cut that cake!" K exclaimed happily.

"No thanks…." Everybody stared at him, questionably.

"Wh…" Shuichi pouted as Yuki felt his blood rushing their way downward.

"Get out," Yuki snarled, resembling a demon…most of everybody froze.

"Wait man! We just got here!" Nakano argued. Yuki glared at them. K strode up to him, pointing a M249 at him.

"We're eating that cake and that's that!" he growled. Yuki stared at him. Out of nowhere, his fist swung up, getting associated with the manager's jaw.

"You're getting out of my house so I can spend some quality time with my boyfriend ("YUKI, I KNEW YOU LOVE ME!"), and that's that!"

Everybody quickly rushed their way out, understand his intention.

"Yuki…are you mad?" Shuichi piped timidly, staring at him through his lashes. Yuki stared at him, without a word, walked to his kitchen for some water. His lover followed by an obedient child.

"I don't like your brother," he commended suddenly, looking at Shuichi; reminiscing about the last week and Shindo's behaviour toward him...how "Shinichi" got him deceived.

"You're mad at me?"

Yuki almost let a smile slip, admitting to himself how adorable Shuichi really is.

"No," he whispered softly before capturing his lover lips; gripping the back of his head forcefully, yet…gently.

-

"Yuki-sama must have caught onto you." Shinichi looked at the man who had informed him of Eiri Yuki—Tohma Seguchi. He smirked.

"So? It's more fun this way," Shinichi commented, opening his car's door and reaching to get a cigarette.

"Oh?"

"Gravity or not, Nii-chan is mine." Smirking, he lighted his cigarette, nodded goodbye to the keyboardist and drove.

-The End-

Oh….I created another Tohma…..muahahaha.a……I always wanted to do that….especially one that looked like Shuichi….that's soooo wrong…..AND HOT!!!

I realized how pointless this story is but for the sake of my insanity….i wrote it…..

Goodbye for now….

Nii-chan is older brother, I think…

M249 is a gun!!! What else are you expecting from K? A golf stick?—or whatever you call them.


End file.
